Metal and Spells
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: In a time before the original timeline of Mortal Kombat X, a new threat to all realms..no their entire dimension comes into play. After persistent prompting, the Elder Gods decided to give 'help'. Two girls from another dimension were key to helping unite enemies for one battle...to save everything. OCxcanon hinted, OC oriented, sort of satirical.
1. Chapter 1

**/Disclaimer: All Mortal Kombat character likeness belong to it's respective franchise. Any non-MK belongs to me.** ****

 **Prob don't really need another fic but when your bestie and you stay up late making jokes about this plot, my resolves shatters. There will be some OOCness but as always I have a plot-point I intend to follow and explanations later on. This will not be another "Payton goes to another dimension and lives in a game she played" I decided to take this differently. The two girls will be from another dimension, however, one where MK doesn't exists at all. I felt the need to say this before I got some message saying I was beating a dead horse with this plot point. Either way I am just having fun with this fic so if it doesn't look very serious in some points...it's because some jokes we made were just too good to pass up. There will also be something that I normally only hint at in these stories, but this time she talked me into making this more hinted at or actually part of the plot (i will decide later) but there will be heavy mention of OCXCanon. This will be heavily satirical. This will include Any Kombat game (not the vs DC one though) so some of the events will most def not be in place (but have a reason) Lastly, this will mostly take place in MK X however not in the actual storyline.** ****

 **So there is your warning. Enjoy!/**

( **Dimension 1** )

The music played softly in her ears. Well the brunette thought that it was softly. In reality it sounded loudly in the room from the big, red headphones. Dressed in nothing but long dance pants that hit the floor because of her short stature and a matching sports bra, she let her hips sway where she stood at her kitchen table, putting together a prop gun. However this gun looked rather...real. She was so focused she didn't hear the commotion behind her, nor did she think about how she was now no longer alone.

The man standing a few feet behind her watched the small girl's movements closely, more so the weapon she was cleaning in her hands. Being sent there in search of some girl with power, he didn't want to take too long. He pulled out a medallion his employer had handed him and it started to glow a soft purple color. The smirk he showed would forever be hidden, for more than one reason. There had been rumored to be a bigger threat coming into the realms, so no wonder the scramble of the realms to get more power was so important. So finding his target so soon was surely the best...for him at least. The place he was at looked very much like Earthrealm, however, it wasn't.

He brought out his weapon and stepped forward until it pressed into the small of her back. The girl froze and slowly removed the headphones on her ears, yet did not turn around. He noted how short she was. The top of her head barely reached to his shoulder, making him wonder if there was another person in the home than her. Maybe this wasn't that easy.

"Stay quiet," he said in a gruff and commanding voice.

The brunette said nothing but made a small noise to show that she heard him. He let a smirk fall on his lips again. At least she wasn't stupid. He reached and grabbed the back of her long hair and yanked her in the direction of the only other door in the apartment. She flinched, but made no show that it hurt her. He kept the gun pressed to her back and made her walk forward. She opened the door with little prompting, and he raised an eyebrow at the nearly empty room. No bed? No other person? So this was his girl. Good. It would really suck to be stuck here searching for gods knows how long. He let his hand drop from her hair but didn't move the weapon away.

"So glad you were where you were supposed to be," he stated, "Makes my job easier."

He moved the gun away but didn't let it drop, allowing her to turn around. She had soft features, very feminine. It was always nice to see such a thing considering the woman he worked with. Brown eyes, brown hair that reached almost mid back. She obviously did some sort of work out, but there was no real muscle definition. He looked back at the guns on the table and noted that one was half-painted, showing the wood she had been working on. So no real weapons either, at least not like he thought. The medallion began to pulse in his pocket now that he was right in front of her. This was supposed to be one of the biggest threats to upcoming battle? Maybe with training, but he didn't think about this too much. He was just getting paid to do this, either way.

She looked up at the tall man. He dressed like he was in the old west and had a mask over his face. Even his guns were revolvers. She didn't mind, it looked rather cool, but of course she couldn't contemplate this for long with said weapon pointed at her.

"What do you want," she finally asked in a soft voice.

When she spoke, his eyes looked back at her, like she didn't even concern him enough to keep focused on her. She took a step back when he moved to step towards her. He chuckled at her reaction.

"You," he stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "So don't put up a fight."

Despite what he said, once she saw him reach out for her again, she dropped down and threw her elbow as hard as she could into side where her dad had taught her. The man let out a grunt and stepped back, more surprised than anything. She darted to the left and reached the front door. Unfortunately her careful nature of locking her door was her undoing in this moment. The man grabbed her by her hair and banged her face into the door. She fell to the floor, holding her face, whimpering softly, blood coming from her nose. He bent down and decided to tease her. This was boring so far, and she only had to return alive. He met her scared eyes with his cocky ones, lifting her chin with the end of his gun. He didn't want to waste too much time, but he must say...she looked marvelous cowering in front of him.

"Now...," he hummed out, "Want to try again? I only need you alive."

She shook her head.

"I appreciate a girl that's smart on top of pretty. Get up."

She slowly stood up.

"What is your name?"

"Payton...can I at least stop the bleeding before we leave?"

It was an odd request, one that made him blink. She was being kidnapped...and her worry was the blood? He started to chuckle at her and gave a short nod. She slowly moved past him, noting that he still had the revolver pointed at her as he followed her to the bathroom. She got a towel and after a few minutes of incredibly awkward silence, the bleeding stopped. She was surprised that it honestly wasn't as bad as it could be. A bit of swelling was to be expected after all.

"Enough," he interrupted her thoughts, "Time to go."

"Wait," she said trying to stop him from grabbing her.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her throat, bringing her close to him. He even lifted her off the ground where he legs tried to kick at his armored shins.

"Are you really trying to test me, girl? I do have a time limit."

"N-no," she gasped out, "I just...need to...c-cat..."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the feline that was meowing up at him. He scoffed and a shot sounded out, the meowing ceasing.

"There...now you don't have to worry about it."

He smirked at her wide eyes, glassed over by the tears that fell down her cheeks. She had stopped fighting so he took the chance to set her down and tie her wrists in front of her, leaving a rope to lead her by. He ignored her sobbing. What was it with women and their pets? He didn't really want to kill the animal, but it was necessary. If he stayed there too long, then he wouldn't be able to return for a while...meaning his pay got docked. He tugged her forward and forced her to look up at him.

"You might feel a little lightheaded," was his only warning before they disappeared, leaving a charred bathroom behind.

( **Somewhere across town** )

The lab was heavy in soft murmurs of students talking with each other or to the teacher and the tinkling of test tubes in their wake. One girl sat alone. A slender, short haired blonde with piercings adorning her ears. She dressed like she was always going to a metal concert but it looked like this was the norm everyone knew for her. Said genre was blasting her ears as she mixed the two substances together as instructed by her teacher. When a man appeared floating at the back of the class, she was the only one that didn't seem to notice.

The man was dressed in red and black with a hood over his head, bandages covering most of his face. A green energy surrounded him as he held out an odd looking gold medallion to the closest student who stared in astonishment. When it didn't show any signs of activating, the same green aura picked him up.

"You are not who we are looking for," the man said, sounding like more than one person was talking at once.

The student was flung across the room where he hit the wall and fell to the floor in a streak of blood. That's when the screaming and panic started.

He didn't seem bothered at all, he simply restrained a few as he floated along, getting rid of anyone that didn't make the artifact react. In the pandemonium, the blonde slowly looked up and pulled her earphones out by the time the floating man stopped in front of her. She noticed the blood now and the dead remains of the unfortunate students in there. He had sealed off the doors with his strange magic and now the remainder were cowering far away from him. She watched as he seemed to focus on the now vibrating medallion in his hand before he put it away to float down to stand in front of her.

"You will come with us."

"Um...no."

Ches ducked under the table as he reached to grab her and crawled as fast as she could. Over bodies, pushing chairs, trying to get from him. As she did, he floated back up and suddenly everything in front of him blew away, leaving her exposed. Acids flew onto faces and some landed on her jacket and exposed shoulder causing her to hiss in pain. She quickly took off the jacket and flung it at him, trying to scramble back. Yelping as she was lifted into the air, the strange man wasted no time in slamming her first into the wall then back into the ground before releasing her. She coughed up a small amount of blood and shook in pain. Even so, she tried to sit up.

"We have found our target. We will return with you broken if we must."

She gave a weak nod to him, feeling a numb feeling in her chest. He seemed to take this as her confirmation as he turned towards the rest of her peers that were still alive, his eyes glowing again. Ches pushed herself up and put herself between him and the group.

"Hey! I said I would go with you! Kill them and I will make this as difficult as I can! Leave them alone and I will keep quiet and do as you say!"

She was panting with the effort, barely able to stand on her legs, how would she possibly be anymore trouble? However, he would rather choose the simpler way. He lowered down in front of her and green restraints appeared on her wrists. Placing a hand on her shoulder, they both disappeared in what looked like black flames.

( **Outworld** )

Payton didn't even blink an eye when another similar black flame appeared next to her. She glanced up, knowing she had to try and get it together to at least attempt surviving and blinked now.

"Ches-" she started to say as she tried stepping towards her friend. Erron, as she found out, stopped her by keeping a grip on her rope.

Ches would have tried to do the same, but the blood splattered on her and the look of shock on her face showed why she didn't. Payton stared back down as she remembered what had gone down with the cowboy herself and became eerily quiet.

"You're late, Ermac" Black stated.

"We are here now," the soul-filled being responded simply.

They both had the girls walk in front of them, guiding them to another room. Ches took in everything around her with curiosity. The people here...looked different. She wasn't even sure if some of them were human...no...some definitely weren't. She let her eyes trail over to her fragile friend. She wanted to reach over and hug the girl, but at the moment she knew she couldn't. She could only urge the brunette to push through quietly. When they stopped in front of a door, Payton glanced up for a few seconds looking a little curious. Two men opened the door and revealed an equivalent to a throne room. A bigger man with what looked like grey-blue skin sat, obviously the one in charge. Beside him stood some guards and an odd looking woman. Even when they stopped, Payton didn't look back up. Ches frowned at her friend, wondering what the hell happened.

"Are they the ones," the man asked, eying both females, showing that he looked rather unimpressed.

Erron and Ermac pulled out the respective trinkets. The one next to Payton vibrated, the jewel turning red, a black like smoke lifting from it. The one by Ches vibrated the same, except the jewel turned like metal and what looked like chemical vapor rose from it.

A smirk rested on the emperor's lips as he stood to walk down to them. The woman followed behind him as well, moving as if a bug. Ches stared first at her then at the bigger male.

"You two will serve me well in the upcoming battles," he spoke again, "I am your emperor Koatal Khan."

"I'm...Ches...," the blonde spoke in an uneasy tone, looking like the man had grown another head.

He looked over at the other girl, frowning to see that she still had not even raised her head to look at him. D'Vohra moved to make her speak, but he raised a hand to stop her. These two humans seemed rather fragile. While he didn't particularly care about their well-being, getting them to serve him as needed after removing them from their dimension might be easier if he showed restraint.

"What is your name," he asked her directly.

Once again she responded with silence. Ches frowned deeply and bent down so she could see past the curtain of brown locks. At the sight of the zoned out eyes she stood up and got a frantic look on her face. She could NOT allow this to come out right now. She glanced around looking for...anything that might help her bring Payton back to the world then let a smirk fall on her lips.

"Payton...do you need a stool to hear him from all the way down there," she said in a nonchalant kind of way.

Khan looked over at the other girl for a second, realizing that she was already trying to aid him...but why? Was she scared enough or smart enough to just accept her fate? Behind Payton, the gunslinger's shoulders shook in a silent laugh.

Payton's head lifted and she glared over at Ches with a pout on her face. Good...crisis avoided for right now. Ches let out a sigh of relief and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry I'm not farsighted...I can't see from all the way up here," she continued.

Payton's eyes narrowed further as she grit her teeth.

Normally he would stop such acts, but he placed a hand to his chin as he watched the girl in front of him with a calculated stare.

"Seriously though...," Ches continued still, "Cowboy there must have excellent peripheral vision to be able to have found you."

Payton fisted her hands but then sighed and shook her head, looking away again, though she was smiling slightly.

"Enough," the so called emperor stated, putting a stop to it at last, "Welcome Payton...Ches...to Outworld."

Payton glanced up at him then back down. This was troubling indeed. He looked up at his mercenary and wondered if he shouldn't have said 'just get them back alive'. Who knows what happened with her? However on the other hand, the second one was covered in patches of blood yet seemed to hold it together a lot better. With training he was sure he could make the brunette girl colder. It had to be done. What was the point of ruling if there was a threat rumored so big that it could wipe out his realm?

"Where is 'Outworld' exactly," Ches asked, blinking in confusion.

"Everything will be explained in time. For now my men will take you to rest."

Ches frowned at him and Payton had looked up to look outside with curiosity now. She hoped that this meant they were going to at least be put in a cell together so she could finally find out what was wrong. However, when their captors split in a hallway, she knew this wouldn't be the case.

( **Earthrealm** )

"They are here."

Fujin nodded to Raiden, "You must leave immediately. The sooner we gather them from Koatal Khan's hands the better."

In a flash of an eye the thunder god appeared in General Blade's encampment. No sooner than said woman walked over to him.

"Raiden," she greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"The medallions have activated. They are in Outworld."

The frown on her face said it all. She had never agreed with the elder gods' plan to send them to Outworld. Another 'we can't get involved directly so here are stipulations' thing. She didn't understand why Raiden still abides by them but said nothing about it. What mattered was that the two from the other dimension, as they had been told would come, be rescued and brought here. She would send Johnny's team to do so. When they returned from their training in a week she would see they prepped immediately. She just hoped the two newcomers would be able to hold out that long.

 **Before I get flamed for killing animals and people and stuff, just don't. Erron Black and Ermac have been proven to give two less of a fuck when it comes to such things. Evil you know?**

 **Hope you enjoy this story! We know we are having a blast talking out the plans for this!**

 **-PayPay**

 **Ches would like to say: Yesh! I am metal garbage! (rock signs)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Mortal Kombat characters belong to Netherrealm Studios. All Ocs belong to me.**

 **I feel the need to warn everyone. These chapters will run on the extremely long side. There's a lot in this story to cover so it has to be this way (that and i'm loving typing it!)**

Ches didn't know how long they had been there at all. She had finally figured out why her best friend was acting in such a way, which had resulted in her all out trying to attack the cowboy. As such, she was put under closer watch by Ermac. She didn't mind that too much, he wasn't very intrusive with her, answered what questions he could, and was just nice to be around...most the time. He didn't really sleep so she had to get used to that. They were trying to train them for some kind of war or something but that's all they knew right now. She took kickboxing in high school, but now she could barely find time to go play tennis with Payton anymore! At the moment, she was wishing that she would much rather be in her lab class with all of her chemicals. She blinked when the ghostly man spoke to her.

"Do that again," he all but ordered her.

"What? Blink," she asked.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he floated over to her. She sighed and held out her hand and he placed the amulet in her hand again.

"You were thinking and we saw something move," he stated "Do it again."

She wanted to roll her eyes, she really did, but things never worked out well for her when she did that. She wanted to know more about these weird medallions they insisted on them having while they trained. Maybe some sort of power got awakened with it, she didn't really know though she had asked numerous times.

She once again started to think about her lab class. One that came to mind was about magnets. she had a lot of fun with this one. It wasn't just going around and seeing what was magnetic and what wasn't with a small hand magnet. No she got to see an electromagnet work and she remembered going home and talking her mother's ear off about it.

Ermac watched the girl think, more so how the various tools around them started to shake slightly, all metal based. He let this happen for a bit longer before she obviously lost focus, as she started to giggle about something. He took the medallion back and motioned for her to follow him. She blinked a few times as he normally chose to keep her to the few rooms connected together. Had she made some sort of breakthrough at last? She would lie if she didn't say she was excited to see what kind of 'power' she might have. She just hoped Payton was fairing better.

( **Across the palace** )

The brunette kept her head down as she walked beside the 'emperor' . He was attempting to get her to open up, as such, she spent more time around him rather than the mercenary. Of course that is who she stayed with most the time, she seemed to be getting over the death of her pet. The emperor was just about the only one that could get her to speak besides her own friend. None really understood this, but he would work to get her on his mindset. Today Kotal Khan was walking with her outside, mostly in silence. He was walking her to Black, to try her hand at firearms. He took a guess that she was not a physical fighter, despite her appearance. He was getting concerned about how slow things were going, especially with her. He had tried being overbearing but it had only proved to shut her down more. It was irritating that was for sure. This was what he gets for the misfortune of the medallions choosing two civilians instead of seasoned fighters. Soon the sound of gunfire got louder, and they came up to Erron shooting at bottles. Payton looked up and watched him as they got closer, finally looking interested in something other than the architecture. Kotal and him spoke with each other before turning to her.

"Let's do this," Erron said, handing her a pistol. Payton stared at it and shook her head at him.

"Look little girl," he started to growl, but his eyes darted to his employer who was watching to the side before lowering his tone, "You have to at least try. Once."

She sighed softly. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to shoot the gun. Shooting guns was fun. She took the gun from him and aimed down the sight before hitting one of the bottles before he could even help her right what he thought he saw wrong. Blinking a few times, Black couldn't help the smirk fall on his lips. She turned and put the gun back in his hand.

"What," she questioned at his look, "You said once."

"So I did," he said with a chuckle, "But your stance is off, you recoiled on the kickback, and-"

"Payton," Ches called out from across the way before running over to her and all but tackling the short brunette to the ground, "I thought you were dead!"

"You...literally saw me this morning," she said, blinking at her.

With a grin, she ruffled her long hair until it fell out of its clip. Ches helped Payton up and the brunette shook her head, trying to tame her hair again.

"We have found out something that could be helpful for their training," Ermac stated as he landed beside the girls.

"What is it," Kotal Khan questioned.

He looked over at Ches, who had taken to braiding Payton's hair who didn't look like she cared either way, "What were you thinking of when you were told?"

He placed the amulet in her hand and she blinked again before smiling widely, "Payton! I forgot to tell you! The other day I got to see an electromagnet work! It was soooooo cool!"

The more she kept talking about the magnet, the more the jewel glowed. Suddenly the gun Erron held jumped from his hand without his doing. The girls' eyes widened and she dropped the amulet on the ground realizing it was most likely her doing. Kotal put a finger to his chin in thought before nodding.

"It would seem," he said, "the basis of their power has something to do with their previous interests."

Ches cocked her head, "So...my love of chemicals that can erode you, blow you up, save you, or magnets powerful enough to take out a nail halfway across the world?"

As she said this, the gem started to glow again and rose to fly towards her. Gasping, she tried to shield herself with her arms. After a flash of light, she slowly lowered her arms. Payton was being shielded by the three men there and staring at her intently. She looked down and gasped. On her arms were gauntlets that ran from her wrist to her elbow. It reminded her of the assassin gloves from that game. Except these were colored a dark green with the same metallic gems running up it as the medallion had held along with a string of empty metal slots around her hips. The bigger gem was on her left shoulder surrounded by small black spikes to a small point as if encasing it.

"Ok...what the fu-" she tried raising her hand and a liquid suddenly shot out towards one of the bottles. Her hand shook as she watched some sort of corrosive dissolved it.

Payton looked down at the one around her neck and threw it away. "Oh hell no! I don't know what just happened but I already told you: I'm a pacifist! I do not fight!"

Ermac had the blackened piece come back to him without a word, staring down at it with interest. Kotal Khan stepped towards Ches and carefully held her arms, which she let him without a word, for once.

"This is interesting...," he said, "I believe we have unlocked your power...to an extent. Now...Miss Payton, you will need to do the same." It was as if he chose not to hear what she had even said, as usual.

Payton crossed her arms over her chest, but Ches started to bite her lip before speaking about anything the brunette does that could spark a same reaction.

"She is a professional dancer, plays tennis, practices wiccanism, been shooting guns with her dad for fun since she was 14, likes to do anything artistic, she-OW!"

Payton had slowly moved before she slapped the blonde on the back of the head.

"What," Ches exclaimed, moving her arms carefully as to not activate anything, "We aren't getting out of here any quicker by NOT helping! Payton...please at least try."

"Are you blind," she asked, fisting her hands, making the blond frown deeply, "They are **never** going to let us go home!"

Ches looked to the teal man for help, but saw that Payton was most likely right. She sighed. "Even still...we are here now and they need our help...Payton that is what you do best."

Payton looked away, the look on her face showing she wasn't going to deny or argue against this anymore. Ches knew that Payton only thought like this because she was battling a lot within herself, but even so, the way she is acting was a bit..off. Erron moved at Kotal's nod and started to put the necklace around her neck.

" _Don't touch me!"_

She turned around and the cowboy was thrown back from her by a sudden dark figure. Ches gasped, recognizing just who the figure was and Payton was staring at him with both surprise and fear. This time a darkness fell over her and when it faded the figure was gone but it seemed like the medallion had taken effect at last. The purple gem started right on her heart and the black metal cover her clavicles and shoulders to give a full armored spiked look down to her hands where black mesh covered them. Payton didn't dare move, didn't even barely breathe, remembering how sensitive it was for Ches. After a moment she chanced relaxing her muscles and moving one of her arms. Nothing happened. She looked up at Ches.

"I feel..."

She held her head and dropped to her knees with a cry.

"Kotal Khan," a voice rang out behind them. Erron stepped in front of the girls with Ermac, drawing his weapons. The emperor turned to see Johnny Cage standing there with his team. "We've come to take the girls somewhere that is more like...home."

Ches held Payton around her shoulders, watching this new group. Three men and two girls, armed it looked like. She looked down at the sobbing brunette and then back at them as the one in sunglasses spoke. She stood up slowly.

"I think that would be best," she said softly, "I don't know how much more of this she can take."

"You sent us the amulets to find them...," Kotal Khan stated, "Not once was it agreed that you would be the one's housing them. Outworld needs them."

"All the realms need them. Once this thing hits, it won't matter where they are," Johnny crossed his arms over his chest in a non-chalant manner.

"Maybe we can discuss this inside," Kung Jin suggested with a nod of his head.

"There is nothing worth discussing," he waved a hand and Erron raised his guns to point them at the Earthrealmers as Ermac lifted into the air, "The girls remain here."

"What if we want to go with them," Ches tried again, "Or maybe we split time? Come on we really need to be around normal!"

She was regarded for a split second, but it was obvious that she was going to be ignored again.

"Sorry, Khan," Johnny said, "They're coming with us."

Ches gasped and got Payton up best she could, backing them far away from the sudden fighting. Some of the guards ran out starting to aid their commander. Her eyes widened before she looked down at her new gauntlets then over at Payton, who had stopped whimpering in pain, to eye her new armor as well. She held up her hand slowly towards the fight but the brunette stopped her.

"No...we don't know how to use them yet...," she cringed and fell to her side, holding her head again.

"Ches...you need to run," she whispered, "Get to that other group."

"I'm not leaving you Payton," Ches poked her in the side.

"No I mean run that way and I'll stumble my way the other way...," she took a few deep breaths, "Any chance to get away from these guys...we need to try...go. I'll see you there. Go!"

Ches frowned and hugged her before slipping into the crack in the fence that was there. She didn't like the idea of leaving Payton behind, but the brunette was right. They needed to get to the others...at least they offered to take them away from this. What if, though, they were worse? She shook her head. They had to be better...she had to believe that. She started to follow the narrow way back to the street where she ran straight into a guard. She pushed him away and the gloves reacted, an acid coming alive in her hands and starting to make him burn. She shook as she watched everything getting eaten away until he fell down silent. She slowly stepped over him, shaking like a leaf. She didn't like this anymore. Ches knew she said she wanted to help but what did she really know about killing someone without reservations? She turned when someone put a hand on her shoulder and gasped, keeping her hands behind her.

"It's ok," the boy with the weird bow said, "Come on. Takeda is getting your friend."

She slowly nodded before following behind him into the crowd running away from the sudden explosion.

Payton watched Ches leave and forced herself to stand despite how her head felt. The armor she was wearing was heavy, but she still moved back until she hit the gate. Making sure everyone was distracted she caught one of the eyes of one of the more normal looking fighters and then showed she was leaving before doing so. She limped a few steps before falling again.

' _Damnit...stupid piece of jewelry...just go away!'_

She gasped as the black light returned and it fell around her neck again. She covered her mouth as nausea hit her. Once it subsided she got up and started running on her way. She would have dropped the amulet but she figured they would make her go back for it. No need for that. She kept running until suddenly two of Kotal Khan's men jumped in front of her.

"Ma'am...Emperor has order you to your room. Let's go."

"No! Let me go!"

She struggled against their hold best she could before feeling a strike of anger.

" _I said let me go!_ "

Suddenly both mens' heads blew apart, spraying her in blood. It hit her slowly as she backed up. She just...killed someone! Two someones! She felt a lump form in her throat as her breathing quickened.

"Don't look."

A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and a hand cover her eyes. She didn't have it in her to fight...she didn't want to kill anyone else. The man turned her around and pulled her away from the scene before releasing her. She slowly looked behind her to see that it was one of the newcomer, the one with the yellow bandana on. She felt herself tear up but before she could cry, the shock started to kick in and she fell unconscious. Takeda caught her easily, frowning. This girl was a civilian, that much was obvious, but by the scene he saw she had some sort of power. Her mind was like static right now, shock obviously. He had saw her leave and was able to easily slip away to follow her. He believed Kung Jin went after the blonde. He lifted her up with ease and moved towards the rendezvous point. When there he noted that the rest of his team were pulling out. The blonde was with them, stopping when she saw her friend.

"Come on, you can check on her later," Johnny stated. Together they escaped into the portal. They weren't worried about Kotal coming after them. Leaving Outworld now wouldn't be in his best interest.

( **In Earthrealm** )

"Why isn't she waking up," Ches demanded to the medic angrily.

"Calm down," the medic responded, "She is in deep shock but is fully responsive in every way. She will wake up soon enough."

"Thank you," Sonya nodded to the medic, who left shortly after.

Ches slowly touched her friend's hand and sighed, "Damn it Payton...we just can't keep you out of the hospital..."

"Does she have a history of collapsing," Sonya asked softly, though the stone in her voice could be hear still.

"Keeping her from not doing so requires...a lot to say the least," she replied in a numb tone.

"You look rather pale yourself..."

"I just need some sodium."

They fell into silence before Ches broke the silence again.

"Are we ever going home...?"

"Once all of this is over, I will ensure that you do."

"And why is he in here?"

Sonya looked over at Kenshi, who was standing beside the door.

"Kenshi is a telepath," Sonya explained, "He is here to ensure nothing drastic happens."

"Drastic...?"

"People act to death differently," Kenshi explain, "From what Takeda told me, that had been her first time killing. I do not know her, but considering she is a civilian, she is more likely to react harshly."

"I understand," she mumbled.

"It happened with you too. Would you-"

"I'll be fine I think...More shocked about how it happened than anything..." Of course she was lying, but she just didn't want to talk about it right now. The man seemed to 'stare' at her before thankfully dropping the subject.

"We have a lot to discuss...Please come with me," Sonya stood up and Ches kissed her friend's head before leaving her with the blind man.

( **Next Day** )

"So...this is all you have," Che asked, looking unimpressed.

"We are arranging for more to be sent here."

"And...is it necessary to have me in a room like this?"

Sonya looked behind her. They were standing in a room that was usually meant to test explosives, but she figured it would best for her to train in here since she will be working with both her magnetic powers and her chemicals. After a few tests on the girl while she had the amulet on and off showed that when activated, magnetic fields ran through her arms. Further study on the empty slots in the belt proved that they were meant for test tubes. It wasn't hard to guess that with preparation and focus, she could summon certain acids and bases to create most anything. The fact that she had done it before was a reaction of the sudden release of the power in the amulet. Ches had requested a bunch of things, it had been up to Sonya to acquire it.

"Yes. These walls won't be eaten away by any acid we give you. There is a fighter in Outworld that spits acid of some kind as a weapon. We are working to try and make armor that will defend against it just in case."

"Well...I don't know where to start other than studying," her shoulders slumped. This was cool considering that she got to study more of what she loved, but she was certain there wasn't going to be any down time at all.

"We will be working all aspects of your power as well as some other fighting techniques. You said you had taken kickboxing before?"

"Yes but that was years ago," Ches admitted, "I'm sure that would be a good idea...we don't know the limits of this power after all. That excites me I can't wait to tell Pay...ton..."

Sonya frowned softly and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure she will be fine. Kenshi says she's starting to come around slowly. She is awake but.."

"Yeah...I know how shock works."

"What would you want to start on today?"

Ches looked around with a focused frown. "Perhaps...if I started with the body, I-"

"You're scared to test the powers?"

"Yeah...," Ches rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Sonya frowned again but nodded. "Very well. I will arrange with Specialist Briggs to train you."

"Coolness."

( **Two Days Later** )

"What do you mean she's not here?!"

"Calm down," Jacqui said, "Raiden took her to the Sky Temple to try and heal her faster."

"H-HEAL HER?!"

"I said calm down."

"So let me get this straight," Ches said after a few breaths, "A man I don't know...she doesn't know...took her away...without telling me about it?!"

"We figured you wouldn't like the idea," Johnny put in, "So we had to do it that way. She'll be fine. Mr. Lightning Bolt would be the last to try and hurt her."

Ches ran a hand through her hair and sighed deeply. These people just didn't get it yet. "Well...if you're sure she is safe...not like we've been given any choice since we've gotten here. Wait a minute...why does she need to be healed?"

"Dad said she woke up," Takeda started, "But it was like her mind was a battlefield. She was screaming in pain, inconsolable. She eventually passed out again, but not before breaking her shoulder from the thrashing she was doing."

"Once again," Ches growled, "Why didn't you just call me?"

"You were training."

Ches looked ready to strangle the boy, she really did. She turned away and sat down again. After a few minutes of staring at the ground, knowing that losing her cool wouldn't do any good whatsoever, she let herself relax a bit. But damnit! She was so sick of this! It was true; even with them it wasn't like they weren't captives anyways. She had once asked if she could go out and get something she knew would help keep Payton calm, but was threatened to be locked in a room! She already promised she would help, what the hell?!

"I'm not 'training' anymore until she's back here in front of me," she finally said.

Johnny sighed deeply, "Sonya's not going to like that."

"I don't care...but I barely got to see her in that other area and only time here she was unconscious."

"Very well...however we do need to know a few things about her in return."

"Like...what?"

"Basic things," Johnny said with a bored sigh, "Like fighting experience, any experiences, and what her powers might entail."

"First of all," Ches started, "She won't fight. She doesn't believe in violence, doesn't like hurting anyone or thing."

"That's going to suck," Cassie said with a smile.

"I'll tell you what I told them. The most experience she has in anything is professional dancing, photography, art...things, witchy...things, and a bit of gun knowledge. After I pointed this out that's when that weird necklace reacted, mostly to her anger. I saw...a man that normally only she can see mostly fabricated and attack the cowboy guy. The symbols on the bottom of the mesh on her hands are symbols reflective of wiccans in our area. But that's all I know. Kind of like when mine first reacted, I was thinking about cool magnets and chemicals...and we all know what mine does at this point."

"Does she have a history of anger," Takeda asked, "I mean, you said her amulet only reacted when she got angry and wanted to protect herself. As well as, what do you mean about a figure?"

"Hey...that's something I think you should ask her...and no cheating with your mind powers!"

"That's enough to get started with," Johnny stood up, "I think we have a place to start now."

( **At the Sky Temple** )

Fujin watched as Raiden laid the girl on the ground in the jensei room, frowning deeply.

"Why would the Elder Gods send us two untrained humans," the wind god asked.

"Perhaps as a test," Raiden responded, keeping knelt beside the frail girl, studying her closely, "If we can train them to be the saviors they described, then maybe our realms are worth saving."

Fujin nodded as if that made the most sense out of anything in the world. He walked closer and knelt beside him as well. He looked down at the small girl, studying her as well. Raiden reached forward and picked up the amulet around her neck, studying it closely now. He turned it in his hand, a somewhat confused look on his face. Fujin let his eyes linger on the trinket before looking back at her pained face. She looked so much like the humans of Earthrealm.

"Once she wakes up, I will take her back to their base. We are ahead of schedule but that doesn't mean we have time on our side. Come get me when she wakes up."

"Why is she reacting this way, but her friend is not," Fujin asked as the thunder god stood up.

Raiden crossed his arms as he kept his eyes on the girl. "Some sickness should be expected. Not only from another dimension, but suddenly power is being surged through them. They are also strangers to death, at least by their own hands. Not every human has the psyche to deal with that at first. I have not seen the other, but this one's power seems to be dormant beforehand."

Fujin nodded at him and sat back to wait for the girl to wake up. It wouldn't take too long, and this was proven when the girl made a small noise and moved covering her eyes.

"It's bright...," she whispered softly, most likely talking to herself.

"You shouldn't move," he said softly, as to not scare her, "You are still healing."

She rubbed her eyes and let her vision clear. It was bright in here, a blue color. She let her brown eyes fall onto the white haired man with blank white eyes. He was sitting rather close over her, making her try to sit up to move away.

"Don't be scared," he said, keeping a soft tone, "I am the wind god, Fujin. You're at the Sky Temple in the jensei. It's properties mean to heal you. Please lay back."

He helped her lay back down. She stared at him, as if trying to believe what he said to be true. He could not help ignorance, as infuriating as it could be. No telling what kind of gods the girl had in her own dimension.

"Where is Ches," she asked.

"Your friend is back with the Special Forces of Earthrealm. She is safe."

"Good...What happened?"

"I only know that you are here to heal after your ordeals. I will get Raiden. Do you remember what happened?"

At the shake of her head, he nodded and stood up. He felt her try to grasp at him so he stopped offering a small smile. "Don't worry. You are safe here. I will be right back."

He exited the jensei and located Raiden. He told him what had happened and they headed back in. she was now sitting up, holding her head, despite him saying to lay down. She looked up slowly when she heard them near her. They both knelt beside her again, mostly because of the look of fear of them standing over her.

"I am Lord Raiden, the thunder god."

"...You mean Thor?"

"...No...," he responded in a questioning tone.

She blushed and looked away. "S-sorry...mythology from my own...er...yeah..."

He merely nodded at her, ignoring her embarrassed state. "You do not remember what happened?"

She blinked a few times and looked thoughtful, "I remember...the guy shot my cat, going to that weird world, this dumb necklace doing something weird, then waking up here."

The two men shared a look. It was obvious her mind was pushing back what it didn't want to cope with. If they were to train her, she couldn't be coddled, however, seeing how she reacted the first time of death by her doing, showing some restraint might be in their best interest. She winced and held her head again, shaking.

"Can we just go home," she whispered. It was hard to tell if it was towards them or to herself.

"I apologize," Raiden responded, though he didn't sound very sorry, "Until I can ensure that Earthrealm is not in danger, we cannot send you back."

She narrowed her eyes at him before looking away, growing quiet. He frowned at her. Where was there a problem in helping them? He didn't understand, but pushed it aside. His goal was to have her heal before he took her back and started training. He reached towards her to check her shoulder, only to reel back when she struck his hand once it was close enough. He decided to go for explaining what actually happened before easing into it.

"We located you in Outworld and sent a team to get you," Raiden started, however she didn't look up, "When you split up with your friend, one of our own went to find you. According to him...you disposed of the guards before he had a chance."

He seemed to catch her attention with this. Fujin frowned at Raiden, wondering what he could possibly think he was gaining in telling her this once they just got her awake and responding. He kept quiet, however, knowing his friend had a plan of some sort.

The brunette slowly looked up and stared at the wall across from her, seeming to think about this. "That's...not possible..."

"I understand it is a lot for you to take in," he said with practice patience, "however, it did happen. The first part of helping us is understanding that death will be in your wake."

She shook her head, "I am not the type of person that believes anyone deserves to die...I wouldn't do something like that."

"With time it will be easier to understand."

"No it won't," she whispered softly, closing her eyes.

He decided not to respond and had Fujin stay with her while he went to deal with studying the medallion she practically threw at him when he asked for it. After another hour or so, he returned to see that she was standing now, speaking softly with Fujin. It was noted by both that she seemed more interested in the architecture and art rather than what the actual chamber was and what it held. Even when Raiden approached them to stand next to her as well, she still didn't stop her studying and talking. She looked like she was smiling, though it was hard to tell as her hair was covering her face slightly. He gave her a few more moments of this before he finally reached and checked her shoulder. Once again he was pushed away as she backed away from both now, tense.

"Look I know you're trying to help," she said in a soft voice, "but do not touch me. I don't know who you men are."

"I can assure you, we would not intend any harm," Fujin said, raising an eyebrow at this intense distrust.

"You know," she said, keeping eye contact with him, "That's what a lot of people say too. Just take me back to Ches."

Raiden nodded and the three left the jensei. Fujin stayed behind as usual, though something told him that an attack on the jensei wouldn't be possible, not with this new threat at least. It even threatened the Elder Gods' existences, why would Shinnok let that happen when that was his only goal? Raiden put his hand out to the girl who stared at him blankly.

"I am transporting us back to your friend," he explained patiently, "It is easier if we are touching."

He seemed to make the right move as appreciation dashed through her eyes for a second before she grabbed his hand. In a flash of lightning they appeared in the Special Forces training area where Ches yelped and dashed back in surprise. Payton clung to Raiden now, shaking.

"...Can I do that again," she asked suddenly, looking up at him.

He didn't give a response as he pulled her away from him. Before Jaqcui, who was helping Ches with her kickboxing, could go to greet him, Ches darted and tackled Payton to the ground where she nuzzled herself into her friend's neck.

"Pay Pay," Ches said in delight, almost tearing up, "I was worried!"

Payton sat up and stood with her blonde friend. "The art here is pretty awesome especially where I was. But I guess I'm fine now though..."

Ches smacked the back of the brunette's head, "HEY! It's in the past stop thinking or I'll bite you!"

The exchanged put Raiden on guard, but seeing that it was normal looking for the two girls, he just watched it before nodding to Jaqcui.

"Ches this is Raiden, the thunder god," Payton whispered to Ches with a smirk.

Ches blinked and looked at Raiden, "You mean Thor, right?"

"...No...," Raiden said with a sense of obvious de ja vu.

Once they were taken in, a meeting ensued. A lot of things were being decided while the girls just sat and listened. Suddenly Payton stood and spoke.

"That's all good but I never agreed to help any of you. Ches is my best friend, but if she wants to help then she can. Just take me home," she said in a stern voice.

Silence filled the room before Cassie stood up, anger apparent.

"What do you mean you won't help us," she yelled, "You would abandon people to die?"

"People who kidnapped us, forced us to kill, shot my cat, killed her classmates, treat us like prisoners with round the clock surveillance, and doesn't respect personal boundaries? Hell yes. Look I'm not normally like this, but I can only be pushed so far. I took lives the other day and whether or not me leaving will cause more well...not like I planned on living that long to regret it!"

"We are trying to protect you," Sonya responded in a stony voice, "There are others that would 'kidnap' you and actually force you to do worse."

"Sonya Blade is right," Raiden responded, "The fact of whom you have been around so far has only been us and the Outworlders was pure luck."

Payton narrowed her eyes at Raiden as if Sonya hadn't have spoken too, "Luck," she laughed at him, "because we have been so lucky to have such responsibilities thrown on us. How are you any better? The only thing different is that you didn't shoot my cat!"

"It's just an animal," Kung Jin stated. Ches rolled up a piece of paper and threw it at him, making it bounce off his head...then again when he glared at her before getting the message.

Payton stared at the shaolin for a few seconds, an unreadable expression on her face, "Well...so are you," she finally responded, smirking at him unnervingly.

"There shouldn't be any question in helping out someone that is practically begging you for it," Kenshi said.

"Dude," she responded, "Normally I would. Normally I wouldn't question it. But this isn't normal, by any means. I deal with some crazy bullshit just about everyday since I was 12, but you're asking us to become amazing fighters with these powers we can barely control because what? Some war? Why us?"

"The Elder Gods," Raiden explained, "Sent us the medallions when we first found out about the new threat. They always give us means to help protect ourselves."

Payton had to fight to not roll her eyes. No matter what, she wouldn't bring herself to mock another's religion, but from what she has seen there seemed to really only be one form of gods and it was everything. "By bringing outsiders in? What was there to gain from this at all? You're trying to make me feel guilty about not wanting to succumb to Stockholm's Syndrome and just help you."

Payton knew she was being very difficult. She knew they needed help, she knew she needed help them. However, as she said, she can only take so much at once. She was being very selfish, she wouldn't deny this at all. Everything in her begged to help them out, but she doesn't even condone killing in her own world, why would this change anything? She sighed. "Look...if I decide to come around I will need a little time. I haven't been awake in days and haven't had any time to let this sink in. As of right now I am going to remain neutral in this entire thing. I would apologize, but I'm smart enough to know that doesn't mean a lot right now. I really wish there was another way I could help but I'm just an art student. I don't know anything about warfare outside a video game."

Ches stood up and stopped Payton from trying to leave, "Payton! Come on, " she tried to reason, "You don't know anything like I have been told! They need both of us or everyone in this entire dimension will go extinct! Just POOF! Gone! You are always the first to give everything including your life for random strangers back home, what makes this any different?"

"Because fuck them, blondie," Payton yelled at her suddenly, fisting her hands.

Ches took a step back, frowning deeply. She knew she wasn't talking to Payton anymore and by the looks of the two telepaths in the room, they could tell as well.

"What's to say this thing doesn't come to your world now that you are linked and it knows you are here," Raiden pointed out sternly.

"Linked because of you," she yelled at him.

"You're being irrational. Calm yourself," he practically commanded.

"SHUT IT THOR!"

Payton turned and picked up a chair to throw at the so called god but Ches grabbed it from her, pushing her away, though the brunette barely budged, turning and throwing a punch that struck her friend across the cheek. Ches stumbled back, holding her bruised cheek, frowning. She motioned for everyone to keep back when they stood up to restrain her, shaking her head. She needed to deal with this.

"Chaney...," Ches said evenly, "She's been through hell I know, but we need you now. Do it to protect her...and yourself...and me..."

Payton glared but seemed to start to try and calm down. Once her shoulders relaxed she turned away. "I'll think about it."

Payton requested to be taken to her quarters to rest and some guards came to do so. Once Ches sat down, she looked ready to cry, but not from the bruise on her cheek either.

"In all my years of dealing with her...," she suddenly said, "She has bit me, thrown me, kicked me, scream at me...but never has she actually punched me."

After some silence, Kenshi spoke up, "Does she have two souls inside her?"

Ches blinked a few times, "Souls? No nothing like that. Over the years her anger started to turn into it's own personality. She randomly named it Chaney as a joke from another hard time she went through. It all started as a joke until her doctor told her it wasn't. She has been without her meds for a week...with all the stress I'm not surprised it took this long for her to lose it. Your best bet in containing it would be to get her her medication."

"No," Kenshi responded, "From what you have said, her power relies on her anger."

Ches narrowed her eyes "Look...I will try my best to persuade her but if Chaney is making an appearance, no one will be happy and she will certainly not listen to me...if anything, I can tell you what makes her the calmest and happiest and we can go from there."


	3. Chapter 3

**All Mortal Kombat Characters belong to Netherealm Studios. Ches and Payton belong to me! I have drawn art for this chapter! It's on my Deviantart!**

Payton sat back and watched Ches get put on her butt for the third time that hour. At least that's better than the 10 before. Jacqui seemed to be having a bit more fun with this than she should. True to her word, the brunette simply watched, but at least she is out of her room now. Ches had gotten to the point where she wore her armor, which was probably why she was falling so much again. Since her outburst, it had been maybe two weeks. Because she was curious, Payton could be tricked into trying out her powers. That wind god was too good at that. Payton looked down at the medallion on her lap, tracing its smooth features slowly again. She really did want to help, but for some reason she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Are you certain you don't want to try again?"

She sighed softly and looked at the white-haired god, who simply smiled at her innocently.

"Last time I did," she said softly, "I sent you flying through the wall."

"I can assure you, I was not harmed, "Fujin laughed softly, "But practice makes perfect."

The brunette rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards Ches again. Ches was panting hard but looked pumped. She and Jacqui were smack-talking each other even though the blonde always lost. She glanced over at Payton and frowned again. Ches saw the conflict in her friend clearly, she just wanted to get the medicine for her, but they always spoke of a plan of some sort. Maybe this world had another person with severe personality problems too. It looked like they were about to find out, as Sonya called them over, two men on either side of her. Both looked like they wanted nowhere near the other. One was in all blue, a scar over his right eye. The other, who Takeda and Kenshi stood by, was wearing color similar to what Takeda wore. Jacqui walked her over, but Payton stayed where she was seated across the room, watching closely.

"Ches," Sonya greeted, frowning over at the other girl for a moment before continuing, "This is Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang. To be short, these men will be aiding in **both** of your training."

"I'm still not doing this," Payton called out.

Sonya sighed and decided not to fight it for now.

"Ches," the older blonde continued, "Your stamina is low. Subzero can help with that."

She motioned to the man in blue. Ches smiled at him, which he returned with a soft, yet hard one of his own.

"Payton," Sonya spoke up and looked over at the brunette, "Hanzo...'specializes' in your type of training."

Payton looked at Hanzo and tensed at his hard stare. The telepaths both frowned seeing what went through her head. Something about her own father. Suddenly, her medallion vibrated and her armor appeared, making her gasp and drop towards the ground, if Fujin hadn't have been there. Payton cringed and held her head, the same figure from before coming out of what looked like black fog. Everyone tensed, but Ches didn't look as surprised as the others. Payton looked at the figure and he at Hanzo. After a minute both him and the armor disappeared. Payton threw the necklace across the room, using Fujin to keep herself up.

"Hell...no," she ground out, "I told you, I want-"

"We will leave in an hour," Hanzo said, his voice stern.

"Leave," Ches echoed, looking concerned.

"Yes," Kuai nodded, "Sonya believes that separating you two to our own temples would be beneficial."

Ches stared at him then at Hanzo, then looked back at her friend, who was glaring, before turning to them again.

"Absolutely...not," She sided with Payton.

"This isn't up to you-"

"Right," Payton said, walking over now to stand there, "Because everything up to now has been."

She crossed her arms, staring down the ninjas. Hanzo glared at her while Kuai raised an eyebrow.

"I have no problem going with you," Ches assured him, "But Payton isn't going off...with him...alone."

"The journey will strengthen her body and spirit," He responded, "If she fails then she didn't try."

Payton turned and walked a few steps away. Ches fisted her hands and stood in his way as he stepped to stop her. The blonde knew this all had to be done to save them, but she still was Payton's best friend.

"Look," she said, trying to sound just as stern, "Payton won't respond to this at all, nor will come around any faster like this. She...kind of hates men on the spot, in her experience they hurt. Everyone who says they are different, ended up the same. Being alone with someone like you will only trigger her...and not how you want."

Hanzo eyed her for a few seconds before he decided on how to respond.

"I am not here to baby her," he started, "She needs to get over her selfishness and allow us to teach her-"

He caught Payton's fist easily. He stared down into her glaring brown eyes, seeing a certain blankness in the them as her anger showed through. It wasn't like his, but he could definitely work with it. She had strength in her, but needed to learn more. He pushed her away, looking at her as if saying 'try again'. A few moments passed before she slowly smirked, placing a hand on her hip. Even the way she held herself was different. Ches looked nervous as she watched.

"Must have a small dick to go with that big opinion of yours, Cheerleader," Chaney chided sharply.

"Cheerleader..." Ches questioned then realization hit her and she held her mouth trying not to laugh, failing.

Kenshi perced his lips, Takeda smirking a little as the image of Payton as a cheerleader, with a high ponytail, came to mind, slowly making him stare at his master's ponytail, imagining him in it instead. Hanzo looked shocked and disgusted.

"Aw," Chaney continued, "Such a scary look! My bunny slippers just ran to hide in your pom poms!"

Now Jacqui had to fight to keep a straight face. Kuai Liang raised an eyebrow, amusement shown, even Sonya smirked. Fujin simply stared at her, looking confused. The tension went thick as Chaney remained smirking at the now perturbed, yellow-clad ninja. Hanzo said nothing to her, he wouldn't entertain her taunts.

"When you're done," he said, "You wasted 15 minutes."

[X]

Ches sighed softly. Eventually, Payton had been persuaded to at least go with the other man, but as always after Chaney made an appearance, she passed out promptly. She looked over at the blue ninja seated next to her in the car. She knew Payton would mostly be walking, and this worried her.

"Hanzo is tough, but I believe he might have a soft spot...if very small," Liang said suddenly.

"Payton has a lot of health problems," she replied softly, "That and...he reminds her of her dad."

He raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't that be calming?"

"Not when you know her like I do."

"He was correct though," he continued on, "She needs to realize the threat."

"But she **has** been trying to help...no one will listen is all."

He studied her for a moment and simply nodded in response. Ches sighed; this was going to be a long trip.

[Four days later]

Payton glared at the man in front of her over the fire. She couldn't believe he actually went through with his threat of tying her up! She met his calm gaze, but she could tell he might be used to what he called 'insolence'. At the moment the only sole she was thinking of was how the sole of her shoe-

"Are you going to spend your life running away?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "For the last time: I have to be alone for like five minutes to-"

"There is no excuse," he raised his voice.

Payton cringed and fear flashed over her features. Hanzo closed his eyes. Having to be far more gentle with her was troublesome, less he had to awkwardly deal with a panic attack again. He couldn't imagine what her father had done to her...and why. It wasn't his business and he certainly wasn't going to pry.

"Shirai Ryu don't run away."

"News flash," she yelled at him, making him blink, "I'm not a Shirely you or whatever! I'm a college student who got thrown into this mess!"

"Then take your responsibility and do what is right," he yelled back.

"It's not my responsibility! Just because **your** gods decided to interfere with someone else's life instead of doing it themsel-"

"People need your help! Your power is what will save them," he tried not to raise his voice more but he was losing patience, "Stop being difficult and suck it up!"

"Shut up dad!"

Payton froze and she frowned. She finally grew quiet and looked away. She **was** trying to help, but what she can do can't be in training like this. Every time she tried to tell them, it was always like Hanzo's response. She got enough of that at home. She heard him get up and walk over to her to kneel in front of her. He stared at this tiny girl for a few seconds before he reached and undid the rope around her. He lifted her chin and tried to decide on something to say.

"...What is it you-"

"Isn't this a tender sight?"

Hanzo grit his teeth at the familiar voice and stood to look over at Quan Chi. The sorcerer stood there, the portal open behind him. He smirked slightly at him, slowly looking at the girl who slowly stood up to hide behind Scorpion.

"What are you doing here," Hanzo ground out, his hand reaching for his sword.

Quan Chi raised his hand, "I am not here to fight, Scorpion. There isn't time for that. I am here to train the girl in her natural power...I am sure that would be best."

"I think I'm fine here," she whispered softly, but was ignored.

"She will remain with-"

Payton tried to grab him, but a portal appeared and a pair of arms pulled her in. She struggled, but they were too strong. It was quick and even when they appeared in what looked like a decrepit castle, she wasn't wasn't let go. Not until told. She stumbled forward before slowly turning. Several men and women stood there, all had glowing veins. It looked like a metal concert. She saw a man in the back with a tall red hat, smirking. She felt the medallion react immediately and she shrank under the armor and stared at the back of Marciello, fully there now, glaring down what she could now tell were entities of some kind. The power was too much and she blacked out.

M caught her, remaining silent. Since being here, his power had grown. He looked over at the beings, tightening his grip on the girl as the older looking man walked over.

"Interesting..."

[X]

Ches held her head. Being in the cold with her own conditions wasn't fairing well. However, she was getting stronger. She was getting a handle on her summoning of the elements she could create there. Kuai Liang was surprisingly a great teacher, though most of the time she got caught up staring at his muscles. She worried about Payton. She felt as though something had gone wrong.

"Your friend has been captured by Quan Chi."

There it was. Ches stood up and fisted her hands. Facing the Grandmaster, he looked calm as ever. How could he?

"It we stayed at that base, maybe this wouldn't have happened," she growled at him.

"Perhaps you are right," he nodded, "However, it was bound to happen and your training was top priority."

"Whatever...Can we get her back?"

"I don't believe she is in any danger. Everyone's goal is to defeat the threat coming. From what I was told about her abilities, Quan Chi would be best suited to hone them, unfortunately."

"All any of you care about is this stupid training," she yelled, "I don't know how much more we can take! We aren't equipped to handle this!"

"Calm yourself," he motioned for her to sit in front of him, "We only have so much time, I apologize, so it has to be-"

The sound of bombs going off stopped his thought and both stood. At his nod, she activated her necklace but he turned.

"Only fight if you must. We can't afford to lose you too."

"Grandmaster," a ninja approached him, "It's the Black Dragon!"

"Stay here."

With that she was locking into the room. She went to work prepping a few acids just in case and filled some of the vials before she heard fighting at the door before it got cut short and things went silent. Her heartbeat was sounding in her ears before the door was blown open, sending her sliding back. She was shaking as the ringing her ears started to subside and she saw a woman and man standing there, staring down at her. The woman had red hair pulled into pigtails and held a still smoking gun, probably what had blown the door up. Beside her was a man with an odd-looking device where his right eye should be. He smirked slightly when he saw her staring at them.

"This is her," the red-head asked, not sounding too impressed.

"Looks that way," the male responded, "Let's get out of here before he comes back."

Ches saw that they started walking towards her. She felt rooted to the spot. She had only been training, never had she actually had the chance to battle with it. Where does she begin? How should she go about this? When they got closer, she felt her hand twitch and one of the acids in the vials shot out in front of her and darted towards them. Both jumped to avoid it, staring at it as it hit the wall and started to dissolve it.

"Come now, love," the man said with a laugh, "Don't fight. We are just trying to help you with all of this."

"Because blowing up a door really makes me want to break out the video games," Ches responded, her tone flat.

He chuckled at her and continued to walk towards her. Ches was about to try again, when she felt a knife on her neck. Fear took her, making her forget about her ability to control metal. She glanced up at the woman she hadn't even seen move. The man knelt in front of her, smirking in victory.

"Well," he said, "How about you come along nice and silently and Kira here won't have to put any cuts on you."

Ches let the medallion become a necklace again, glaring at the man. "Yeah well...you have a weird beard."

[X]

Tired brown eyes stared down her new kidnappers. She thinks the bald guy from before introduced everyone but with 'Marci' sounding in her head of the danger here every five minutes, she didn't care to remember. It looked like she had been spoken to, but she didn't hear yet again because of a certain demon. She could see the annoyance of the red hat guy, but he still did nothing. Was she really that important? She suddenly turned to look at her demon with a blank stare which he returned with his own. Shinnok watched the young girl, raising an eyebrow. Such a young and foolish child, yet she already summoned and tamed this demon...she might be useful later on too. For now he was let out, but maybe there was a way to bypass his return to solitary.

"Can you stop it," she said suddenly, "You sound like a radio station that won't come in."

Marciello raised an eyebrow before he disappeared. Some color returned to her face, and she sighed softly, rubbing her head.

"Why summon him if there is no need," Shinnok questioned.

"It was a total accident," she responded in short, sighing again when the medallion turned into a necklace. Out of habit, she tossed it away from her, where Quan Chi picked it up to study it.

"I see," Shinnok smirked slightly. So not only did she summon him...it was an accident. "As I was saying, it is my belief that you don't need training...you need to hone what you already have."

"At least someone listens," she smiled slightly.

"Quan Chi," he motioned to the paint covered man standing next to him, "and I will be helping in your dark natured magic."

Payton held up her hands, "Hey, I don't do that type anymore."

Shinnok narrowed his eyes, making her cringe back, "It still resides in you. Your 'friend' is proof of that. Enough, let us begin."

It was then that Payton knew she would have to do what she needed...alone.

[X]

"Again!"

"Come on man! If I continue, I won't live to see the damn fight!"

Kano grunted and walked over to her, grabbing her by the shirt.

"Look kid," he ground out, "I don't have time for your weaknesses. Suck it up!"

He dropped her and walked back to the pile of metals, pointing to one. It had been going like this. She was exhausted, but with a threat of being covered in wounds with a knife, there wasn't much she could do. Though she could now lift heavier metals, and in return, it was becoming less straining. Kano was a sleezy looking bastard, but he knew what he was doing. But why wasn't anyone working together if there was a common goal and understanding?

About an hour later, crashing and fighting was heard. Ches was panting on the ground as Kano stared towards the noise. She smiled softly, hearing a familiar voice from behind her.

"We have come for the girl," Ermac said.

Turning, she saw Ermac floating there, Jacqui under him. Now that was what she was thinking about earlier. She could tell the woman hated being around Ermac, but of course common goals and all.

"That isn't all, you bastard," Jacqui spat out, "Payton has left our dimension."

[X]

"I can't believe it!"

"I can. She has been trying to leave since she got here," Kung Jin replied.

"No," Ches huffed, "That she left without me!"

Some of them sighed. The tension was already high with so many enemies in the same room. Ches stared down at her hands. Payton...actually left? Many had nasty things to say, but she always had a rebuttal. Raiden placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. It had been a week since she left, mainly them bickering.

"We have located her. In order to defeat this, both girls are needed," Raiden said, "We must retrieve her. Fujin and I will go with you to ensure she does-"

"And why no one else," Shinnok questioned.

Ches sighed deeply, "Will everyone stop instigating?! If she left then she won't come back!"

"We have to try," Kotal Khan pointed out, "Otherwise all is lost."

Ches stood up, "Let's go then."

She walked to Fujin with Raiden. Raiden began to walk her through how to warp. It happened fast. A flash of light and when she opened her eyes the three weren't alone. She had accidentally brought almost everyone there too! Looking around, she noted they weren't at Payton's apartment...she recognized the two-story house as Payton's sister's home. Why was Payton here?

"This isn't where I found her before," Erron Black mused.

The sound of talking could be heard and from the backyard Payton came in on a bluetooth device.

"No. That means you messed up the set and I have to repaint- hey Ches- repaint and waste time..." she stopped and turned, staring at everyone, "...I'll call you back... Ches!"

Payton ran to hug her, but Ches wasn't having any of that. She raised her fist and punched her.

"Ok...ok...I deserved that," Payton mumbled, holding her cheek.

"What the hell, Pay," Ches yelled, Payton shrinking back, "You leave without even telling me to come back and run another showcase?! How selfish can you be?!"

Payton slowly smiled, just listening to her friend rant. When Ches noticed this and grew quiet, Payton turned and walked over to the table.

"Since not one of you, besides the crazy hat guy, would listen," she started calmly, "I had to take initiative. I'm not a fighter, I'm not a killer, I'm not a dark witch anymore. I know what I can do: defend. I tried stones from your world and they didn't work...I needed my materials."

She uncovered a bunch of crystals and runes all by the medallion, which was drained. She picked up one of the clear crystals and walked to Ches.

"Remember what would happen?"

"Yeah. It just gets cloudy over time."

Payton placed the crystal in her friend's hand and had her turn so everyone could see. Slowly the crystal turned pitch black. Once it did, Payton took it back and held it in her hands, softly blowing over it, closing her eyes, a soft incantation sounding where only Ches could hear. When she opened her fist, it was clear and now glowing. Ches smiled brightly and hugged her friend. She just knew Payton left for a good reason!

"Like it or not, your dark power resides in you," Shinnok chided.

"That may be, but that doesn't mean I have to use it. I couldn't fully test this out. My sister is out on vacation with her family, letting me use this place for the time being while I worked. Since I'm still a 'pure' being, I can only purify. I have been researching like crazy based on my own heritage and then some. So I knew you would come after me sooner or later so it was a waiting game. I'm stronger here."

"That's impossible...," Hanzo said, "You've only been gone a week."

She blinked a few times then looked over at them again. "...I've been here over half a year. When I came back...," she looked at Ches, "They had graves for us and everything. We had been missing for two years. Time moves differently between the dimensions."

Ches slowly sat down, looking rather shocked. They...assumed them dead? This brought tears to her eyes, and before she could stop it, she sobbed. Despite this, Payton moved back to the table and got on her laptop, looking for something. Jacqui frowned at the brunette's actions and walked over and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to try and comfort her. Ches immediately tried to push her away, making the other woman sigh and simply sit there. Payton looked over after a moment then walked back to kneel beside the armrest of the couch, looking up at Ches through her bangs.

"You done?"

Ches sniffled and glared at Payton, smacking her on the back of her head. Payton laughed and motioned for her to follow.

"She's back on her medication," Kenshi observed.

"Great...," Sonya sighed softly.

"Ok look...and yes this has something to do with what's happening in your world too...," at this, some of them went and soon she decided it would be better to hook her computer to the flatscreen. Once she did, she pulled up the youtube news video.

"This one is from when I came back."

" _Payton Poole of the Texas area, announced dead when she and her friend, Ches Wilks, went missing two years ago, showed up at her mother's home, fully alive and fully herself. She promptly fell into a month long coma and is now able to speak with us. Welcome Payton."_

 _Payton smiled at the newsman, "Hey..."_

" _So despite prompting from the police, you have refused to give much information about where you two have been, yet give us reason that Ches is still alive. Why is that?"_

" _Well...," she rubbed the back of her head, "When Ches and I first encountered our kidnappers, it was hell on earth. Of course there are some that remember what they call The Mummy, but I will say this and only this. Do not be concerned. These people don't want to harm anyone. They are both deceased."_

" _We understand that, but..."_

" _There's no but to it," Payton smiled again, "Ches is returning shortly but even then we both may disappear for a while again. No further comment."_

Payton stopped the video. "I had to give half-assed alibies and responses. Over time, it was let go. Even still, I don't think it would be best for Ermac or Ches to go out unless disguised while here."

"Why didn't I fall into a coma then," Ches asked.

"Probably because you had help controlling the power. I didn't. Then there's this one."

She pulled up another video, this one with no sound. "This is over the Atlantic Ocean, a video someone sent in once it happened. Watch the sky."

On the video it showed an obvious rift happening. Ches stood up and looked closer, not believing this. Raiden and Fujin both frowned deeply, seeing that the threat was already making it way here.

"Thor," she addressed Raiden, "You were right, like I knew you were. Once I came back these have started to show up all over the world. The only reason I haven't been back is because I've been using that necklace to gather everything I know I need. But I didn't have impure beings to help aid me until now."

She looked over to certain people: Shinnok, Quan Chi, Scorpion, Kotal Khan and his crew, even some of Johnny Cage's group. The only reason she didn't eye Kano or any of Mileena's crew was because she didn't know who they were.

"What makes you more pure than your friend," Kotal Khan raised an eyebrow.

Payton blushed softly and cleared her throat, "True I am just as twisted as her in some aspects...but..."

She stood up and shook her head, "Just don't worry about it."

Ches chuckled and poked her friend's side as she passed. "Payton's a virgin."

"What's wrong with that," Sonya raised an eyebrow.

"What's right with that," Mileena shot back.

"How does one go 22 years without having sex," Cassie asked, not being condescending, but seriously sounding curious.

"Can we not have this conversation," Payton rolled her eyes, "It's my choice. Sex doesn't appeal to me and I haven't met anyone that has convinced me otherwise."

Now that the subject was dropped, she started handing some of them a crystal. After about an hour, everything was done. Payton slid into a chair, exhausted. The bad energy has to go somewhere after all. Ches had busied everyone else with various things. Payton looked over at the movie playing and for a few seconds, watched how complacent everyone was.

"If you are done," Fujin said gently, "We should head back. And then continue on with preparations."

"No..we can't go back not yet."

"What do you mean," Kano growled, "You finished your little rock study."

"Because my medallion and Ches' medallion are drained. It takes about a week here to fully get them to enough power to get a group like this back," she explained.

"We do not have this time," Raiden said sternly, "Even if time is faster here, that is time wasted there"

"We don't have a choice," Payton tried to speak louder, but started to cough roughly. Once she calmed, she stood up.

"It will take at least a week or two to recharge all of it...and we will need both to get all of us back and still be able to use them still...so might as well relax because our powers don't work here like they do there."

[x]

Ches stared at Payton's bluetooth as it rang. Said brunette was upstairs, setting up rooms. If she could find out who was calling she would answer, maybe, if she was allowed to show herself. Soon it went to voicemail and Payton's dad's angry voice rung out. Cursing, name-calling, all while she just came in, running a hand through her hair, looking bored. Payton picked up the phone.

"Hey, dad."

With that she walked out talking calmly. Ches sighed deeply, looking over to see various looks on their guests' faces. Well now they knew first hand what the old man could be. She could only imagine what they would say about her mom. Yikes!

"What about your parents," Johnny asked from beside her.

"Mom would freak immediately, invent a teleporter, and come scold me before falling to tears for an hour. Haven't heard from my biological father since I was young," she shrugged, "Pay's right. It's best I stay hidden while here."

Payton re-entered, yawning softly as she went back to cooking dinner. Ches walked over and helped her. Normally, they would fall into banter, but the thick tension in the air proved to make the girls quiet. Ches caught Payton's eyes and they smirked. Both suddenly fell over in laughter from an unheard joke when Ches held up a piece of watermelon. It was Sonya that stopped them, unfortunately.

"Even if the medallions don't work correctly here," she started, "We can still train physically."

Payton looked at the blonde woman, "Hm? Up to Ches. She's the one doing that. I'm about to leave for the night."

Ches smiled, "Sounds like fun. OH! Pay Pay! Will it be on TV?!"

Payton simply shrugged, making her realize, she might not want them to see her dancing...would ruin her 'weak girl' image she had been trying to pedal to them.

"What would be on TV," Johnny questioned, of course interested.

When neither answered, several others joined in on asking. Payton smiled and turned to address them.

"Ches so kindly told you that I'm a dancer," she said, ice in her voice, "The showcase is sometimes televised, this time because I will be in it. It's as simple as that. Now...anyone allergic to nuts?"

"Is it really a good idea-" Payton cut him off.

"Yes. And that's final. I worked to get this together and if there is a chance I'll die helping my kidnappers, then this will be my last one."

"Payton has been doing this since she was four," Ches chimed in, seasoning the chicken in front of her, "She won't be swayed."

"Oh Ches that reminds me," Payton walked to the stairs and got in the closet under them, pulling out two boxes.

Ches darted over to her "Payton...you didn't!"

The brunette grinned, "I called in favors...Robby said we owe him a visit by the way."

Ches opened the first box. Inside were several different chemicals, acids and bases alike. The second one held electromagnets, nullified for now by the box.

"This is impressive," Kano said from behind the short brunette, "How does this Robby get ahold of this?"

Payton eyed the creepy man, "I have no idea what you're talking about..." she smiled at him innocently.

Kano smirked at her and Ches shivered. Payton simply turned and put the boxes up. Both girls went and finished idnner. Once everyone had eaten, and dishes thrown in the dish washer, Payton had Ches show rooms to everyone. Can't put Kano near Sonya they found out, same with Mileena and Kotal Khan. For whatever reason, Hanzo refused to be on the same floor as Kuai Liang as well. It was eventually settled, but Ches looked ready to punch a wall.

Suddenly the front door flung open. Payton said a short swear and quickly threw things into her bag.

"Hey Kitten~," an effeminate voice rang out, "Let's go! That tangled mess of hair takes an hour and a lion tamer to ready!"

A tall, tan male entered, grinning widely. He either didn't notice or care about the others in the room as he made a bee-line to the female in his sights. He hoisted the bag then tossed her over his shoulder. Payton blushed brightly, Ches laughing.

"Damnit! Put me down!"

But it was no use. Both exited the house and could be heard driving away. Ches was holding her sides tightly, this proved to relax some of them, realizing it must be a common occurrence. Ches straightened and sighed softly. She realized she was alone now with all of them.

"That happens a lot," Cassie questioned with amusement in her voice.

Michael has two settings: Go and stop. Ever since they met in high school, he would do that," Ches answered with a chuckle.

"And what about you?"

"I didn't meet her until her senior year. We had out little group but that's about it. We reeked havoc on that small school."

"I pictured that you two were troublemakers," Hanzo stated.

Ches laughed, "Me? Maybe. Pay? Nah. She was the quiet one who got us out of too much trouble. Though she was known for fighting with the bible teacher. Called him sexist and played a prank on him during chapel."

"Such disrespect,"Shinnok scoffed.

Ches rolled her eyes, "In all fairness, he 'disrespected' her first. I had him the next year, and he had to change the lesson plan."

Seeing no more questions, she moved to find the channel it would be on. Everyone dispersed for the time being though. Idle chatter with some, a few went outside, some to their rooms. Ches sighed softly and stared at the laptop in front of her before deciding it might not be best to discover out about her death and who cared and who didn't.


End file.
